


Icecream at 30,000 Feet

by sagechanoafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Smut, Vengeful Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: Come and join the 30,000 feet club.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Icecream at 30,000 Feet

This was the worst mission ever. You were stuck flying back to New York on a 20-hour flight from Dubai to New York with a two-hour layover in Heathrow all because Sam accidentally blew up the Quinjet and Tony was mad enough not to get you a direct flight to the states. 

Your first time flying anything other than business class was ruined by the snores coming from Sam who sat a few seats away from you, his pre-purchased Capitan America eye mask irritating you beyond belief as his mouth hung slightly open in sleep. It irritated you to no end that he was so comfortable both you and Bucky had been giving the man the cold shoulder ever since his ‘my bad’ quip as you watched the jet burn up.

Speaking of being cold, you were boiling, Europe’s heatwave had killed the air conditioners in the airport and the heat of Dubai didn’t go away with the jetliners AC. Your suit was hot and sticky but they were also the only clothes you had, not that it would have mattered much when the jet blew up. 

With a grunt, you stood up wandering to the front of the plane and throwing back the curtain to see the only stewardess on board sitting strapped into her seat looking at her cell phone with headphones in. The girl couldn’t be any older than twenty and seemed more annoyed with your appearance than concerned with actually doing her job. She blinked up at you owlishly, “Can I help you?”

Clearing your throat you shouldered into the curtained area sure to flash the shoulder of your suit where the bright red Avengers logo was emblazoned. “I’m absolutely dying, is there anything cold that I can get?”

The girl looked at you sighing and removing her seatbelt stood up, “There are drinks and Ice Cream available for the rest of the flight.” Her voice was as flat as her service.

“Guess I’ll take an ice cream then, put it on Mr. Starks tab,” you said with a smirk and didn’t miss her eye roll.

Within a few minutes, you had an actual real ice cream cone in your hand, sure it was small but it was cool enough to start chilling you down. Wandering back to your seat you licked the chilly treat in long twisting motions, your hand going to the zipper on the front of your suit and pulling it down enough to try and get some more air. Sure it was just a plain vanilla cone but damn did it taste good after the heat of the desert, vanilla bean flecks dotted the white surface your tongue darting out to lap up a small drip.

Throwing yourself back into your seat, you crossed your legs enjoying yourself as you cranked the fan above you to high. If this was what first class was like you’d at least enjoy it on Tony’s dime. Your phone buzzed against the tray next to you, lifting it you swiped against a cheesy photo you’d taken with Steve, Bucky, and Sam on the mission before this. It never failed to make you laugh with the outline of Steves helmet showing on his dirty face, Sam was the same, the glasses he wore perfectly outlined in the dusty red dirt covering him and Bucky with his disheveled man bun and popping blue eyes looking more than annoyed.

Damn, that was a good day, swiping the screen you saw it was a private message from Bucky. He sat more than 8 rows back from you towards the rear of first class after nearly throttling Sam in the middle of the Heathrow airport.

“What are you doing?”

Scowling you typed back a hasty message, “Eating Ice Cream on Starks dime. What are you doing?”

Three little dots appeared and disappeared several times as you licked another drip, the ice cream was almost gone as you nibbled at the cone licking out the sweet cream from inside. Vanilla wasn’t your favorite, you were more a double chocolate almond girl, but it sure worked in chilling you down.

“Just thinking about your mouth licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.”

You choked. Head snapping to look back at him, leaning forward and down the aisle your eyes met his in the back row. His legs were splayed open wide, an obvious bulge in his pants; eyes heavy-lidded as he watched as your pink tongue darted out again, giving it a nice long lick. He visibly shuddered, hand rubbing at the bulge in his pants before picking up his phone again.

“You play dirty.” Came the next message.

Snorting you turned around in your seat when another passenger near you shifted in their sleep. Biting your lip you stared at the message, locking your phone and moved to the back of the plane in the seat across the aisle from Bucky. “So you think I play dirty huh,” you teased flattening out your tongue and taking a long languid lick of the frozen treat.

“I know you play dirty doll,” the words rolled off his tongue easily as he nervously eyed the curtain at the front of the plane. There were six total passengers in first class, including the two of you and Sam, and you were both at the back with no one else around you. Your eyebrow quirked as the devious thought entered your mind, “So how are you going to take care of your… problem then?”

Bucky shifted in his seat but his blue eyes growing wide when you stood and slid over the top of him, your knees straddling his hips and facing him as you finished the ice cream in your hand, licking at sticky fingers as your hips gave subtle rocks against him. His hands gripped at your thighs tightening with each stroke against him. “You're a goddamn tease, Y/N,” he snarled out.

A breathy laugh left you as you rocked your hips a little harder, sucking the sticky sweetness from your thumb. “Who’s teasing? We should be home already if Sam hadn’t blown up the damn Quinjet where we could be doing this in privacy.” Your hands slid the zipper on your suit lower, down to your abdomen as your bright red sports bra peeked through as your hands slid inside and cupping your breasts.

Bucky’s hips thrust up against you causing you to jolt up and smack your head against the overhead compartment with a thud. You fell against him with a string of curses, burying your face in his neck and clutching at your head in pain. “Shit, I’m sorry doll,” he said, rubbing a hand against your back in comfort.

“Jesus,” you complained against his neck, rubbing the bump on your head. “How the fuck do people do this shit in pornos anyway?”

“What kind of porn are you watching?” He chuckled against you, his hands grasping your hips again and forcing them to rock against him.

The friction felt amazing against your clit even through your suit, each time you dragged across the zipper on his pants causing a shiver to run through you. Pressing your lips against his exposed neck, you ignored the slight throb on your head, trailing kisses up to his ear. “Depends on how I’m feeling, you know that.”

He groaned against your ear, thrusting up again, this time a little gentler. “I am kicking Sam's ass when we get off this damn plane.”

Smiling against him, you pulled back enough to be face to face again. “I have an idea,” you whispered inches from his lips. “Do you trust me?”

“We’re not fucking in an airplane bathroom, Y/N,” he chasted with an eye roll.

Leaning forward you kissed him softly, lips barely touching his before pulling away again. “That’s nasty,” you admonished. “You wouldn’t fit anyway. We’re doing it here.”

Kissing him again, your hands smoothing along the hard plane of his chest, over his suit and what little gear you were able to take with you. “Just relax,” you whispered against his lips.

Before he could get out another word you slid to the floor in front of him on your knees, hands fumbling with the zipper on his pants. Bucky shifted into gear, his hands helping you with the fly of his pants and shoving them down as quickly as he could. Pulling his cock free with a grunt it laid erect against his abdomen, you licked your lips with an appreciative groan. “You really do want my mouth don’t you?”

His hands tangled into your hair on either side of your head, the gloves he wore rough against your skin, his thumb traced against your bottom lip pressing you parted them tongue flicking over the pad of his thumb and sucking as it entered your mouth with a quiet and deep moan. “Let’s put that mouth of yours to use, right doll?”

Moaning around his thumb you let him pull away with a pop as he grasped his cock in one hand guiding it to your lips, his metal hand still tangled in your hair. A bead of precum welled at the tip of his cock and your tongue lolled out, lapping it away and swirling around the head with a delicious moan, “Better than ice cream.”

A ragged moan erupted from him when you did it again and again, licking up the vein on the bottom of his shaft and circling the head once more before taking him fully into your mouth. Your lips clamping around him with a slurp sliding his cock all the way down and into your throat in one go. A string of curses left his mouth in a whisper as you pulled back with a sloppy sounding pop. Swatting away his hand your own gripped him tight, sliding up and down his shaft as you held a finger to your lips.

His blue eyes darted away from your face for a brief moment, surveying the planes sleeping passengers before focusing on you again with a nod. The muscles in his jaw twitched when you closed your mouth around him again, swirling your tongue and smacking your lips when you pulled off of him.

Another string of curses left his lips in a hushed whisper when you leaned forward pulling his cock deep into your throat, gagging against his length this time you went to pull back but he quickly held onto your head, making you bob up and down and struggle for air. Blackness pricking at the edges of your vision as tears welled in your eyes when you slapped his thigh to let you up. He did and you sucked in a gasping breath through your nose. It had to be loud and you pulled off of him again a string of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to your plump lips.

“Do that again.” You said unzipping your suit fully and pulling the arms off. Shoving it down around your hips, your hand pushing inside the band of your soaking wet panties circling your clit with a finger. Your clit was sensitive as hell and you rocked your hips against your hand as he pulled you forward again onto his cock.

Looking up through your lashes and licking the length of his cock over and over again, swirling your tongue around the head, just like you’d done with the ice cream cone earlier. He pushed you down suddenly again, making you gag and choke on his cock as your fingers rubbed at your clit quickly. He let you back up for air and your head bobbed on its own, moaning around him as you worked his cock in and out of your mouth. Spit soaking the front of his pants when he pushed you down again. The grip on your head had lessened after the last one as Bucky’s metal hand had switched to the armrest, which he gripped tight enough for the wood crack.

Pulling off of him with another loud pop you caught your breath, your hand still working at your clit until he reached down pulling your hand from inside your pants. Fingers slick with your juices, Bucky pulled them into his mouth with a moan licking the juices from your fingers. A shiver ran through you as you pulled away, your hands pushing the suit down further around your knees, you turned around, you turned around standing between his legs where he sat. “You ready to join the mile high club, Barnes?”

“Am I supposed to know what that is?”

You paused for a second, “Oh, shit sometimes I forget you missed the sixties.” That little quip earned a heavy smack to your ass cheek, it echoed in the cabin and you bite your lip to stifle the moan. Stilling and waiting for any of the passengers to stir from their slumber. “Help a girl out Bucky?” You said wiggling your ass, he took the hint and guided your hips down onto his own, the head of his cock pushing into you slowly at first, the suit around your knees preventing you from spreading your legs too far.

“Shit you’re fucking tight,” he growled behind you once you were completely seated against him. 

One hand reached down circling your clit, while the other held onto the empty seat in front of you for support as you started rocking your hips forward. The leather headrest groaned under your grip as you rode him, his metal hand going to your clit rubbing in circles as you rocked against him. You were entirely focused on the thick blue curtain if that little stewardess interrupted you now you were going to kill her.

The thrill of getting caught was almost too much and you felt your walls tightened around him as he thrust up into you. “Jesus doll, don’t do that shit.”

“We’re going to get caught,” you whispered with a half moan when Bucky’s hand shifted from your hips to push your bra up freeing your tits and twisting a nipple.

“We’d better hurry up then,” he grunted pushing you up and off of him.

Bucky dragged you to the aisle, his shirt and jacket bunched up over his abs and pants around his knees he turned you onto all fours, pushing back into your aching core with a groan and began fucking you hard, his hips slapping against yours, the sound of wet flesh echoing in your ears as the coil in your belly began to tighten once again. 

Hands fisted and knees rubbing against the itchy carpet you made an effort to keep your mouth shut, biting your lip hard, letting out breathy groans with each thrust of his hips, reaching down you began circling your clit again. You were reaching the edge fast, much faster than you would have at home where you could take your time and Bucky would edge you all damn night. “I’m going to cum,” you whispered harshly. “I want to cum.”

Bucky’s pace picked up and his hands dug into your hips. “Fuck me too, doll.”

A shiver went through you, “Cum for me Bucky, do it. Fucking fill me up.”

The coil in your belly snapped as your vision went white for a brief moment, your hand clamping over your mouth when you almost cried out. Pressing your forehead against the carpet you felt Bucky’s hips slam into you one last time, making you skid forward a little and you could feel each twitch of his cock as he emptied into you with a growl.

Breathing heavily you cursed as you felt the soreness in your knees, fucking rug burn really? 

Limbs shaking you felt physically weak in the after-effects of your orgasm. Bucky helped lift you up on wobbly legs and rearrange your suit after tucking himself back into his pants. He helped your trembling limbs back into the sleeves and ran the zipper back up to almost between your breasts. Plopping back into the seat Bucky pushed up the armrest and pulled you into his lap. Lifting your feet to rest against the seat beside him as he kissed your forehead before nuzzling against you with a sigh. It wasn’t long and you felt yourself drifting off for some much-needed shut-eye. It was only 5 more hours to New York after all.

Waking up with a kink in your neck you realized that neither of you had moved much after Bucky had pulled you into his lap, blinking at the now stern-faced stewardess as she barked out orders to buckle up for landing. 

Giving a wave to the UBER driver at the gate to the Avengers complex you were all little worse for the wear, tired and aching from the ride from the airport, all three of you were greeted at the door by Tony who looked a little overly pleased with himself. “I hope you learned your lesson.”

“Oh I know I did,” you quipped shooting Bucky a sly look before pushing past the man. 

You ignored Sam as he tried to apologize to Tony for blowing up the jet, Bucky’s footfalls not far behind your own. The cum in your suit itched between your legs and all you could think about was taking a hot shower and getting some actual sleep.

Just after you finished washing your hair Bucky came and joined you in the shower with the excuse of aftercare and not shirking his responsibilities. You were pretty sure it had nothing to do with that and everything to do with wanting to soap you up before going one more round in the shower. The hot water working wonders to loosen your muscles just as much as his cock did. The two of you collapsed into the downturned sheets of your bed for some actual rest, Bucky spooned against you as the covers were pulled up over you.

It was a week later when everyone was in the conference room for a debrief that a rather livid looking Tony marched in slapping a sheet of paper down on the table. “Does anyone want to tell me why I have a charge of $50 for one ice cream cone?”


End file.
